


Heart, Body, and Soul

by skyfyre



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfyre/pseuds/skyfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos loved Cecil, with all of his heart, body, and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart, Body, and Soul

Carlos loved Cecil, with all of his heart, body, and soul. Everything that Carlos is belongs to Cecil, though he hasn’t told him yet. He’s careful about what he says out loud in Night Vale. It sounds crazy, but Carlos thinks that the town listens when you talk, and then acts accordingly. He’s not convinced that that the town would know what he meant by his romanticism. The last thing Carlos needs is a legally binding document saying that his hair belongs to Cecil. He loves him, but Carlos does not actually want waist-length hair. It would get in the way of science.

 

Caros was fairly certain that Cecil loved him, too. Actually, truly loved _him_ , not that beautiful ideal person that had existed in Cecil’s mind all those months ago. They knew each other now. They were aware of each others flaws as well as their virtues. They knew each annoying habit, what brings them uninhibited glee. Carlos knew that Cecil could hold grudges forever. Cecil knew that Carlos was easily distracted. Still, they loved each other. Cecil loved Carlos with all his heart and soul.

 

It was the body part that Carlos questioned.

 

It’s just that the more Carlos thought about it, the more he thought that maybe -- _possibly_ \-- Cecil didn’t have a body. Which was ridiculous. Of course Cecil had a body. He’d seen it, felt it, done things with it that Carlos constantly had to remind Cecil not to talk about on air.

 

Except.

 

Well, Carlos had been examining that house that couldn’t exist. He’d had the equipment running in his lab, recording results (and double checking that there were still things that existed in general). As he worked, Cecil had walked in, bringing Carlos a cup of coffee, perfectly made to the standards that Carlos never remembered telling Cecil he had. Carlos watched the instruments, expecting Cecil’s presence to effect them, preparing to recalibrate them. Hardly anything changed. When the coffee came near, it registered. When Cecil announced his presence, his voice registered. There was nothing more. The coffee existed. Cecil’s voice existed. But the physicality of Cecil did not read on any of Carlos’s machines.

 

Carlos took Cecil’s hand. It was still warm from the coffee he’d been holding. Carlos tugged Cecil onto his lap. He could feel the weight and heat of him, just as he had felt him that morning and the day before, and the week before. He felt just like he did when they first shook hands. Carlos looked up into Cecil’s eyes. That face was the same one he had known for over a year, the one that he had fallen in love with and had every intention staring at for the rest of his life.

 

Carlos smiled up into Cecil’s beaming face. As Cecil leaned down to kiss him, Carlos figured that physical existence wasn't the most important thing in their relationship. Maybe all Cecil really was was a voice on the radio. It didn’t matter. It was a voice he loved and loved him back. It was enough for him.


End file.
